


When the Force Plays Matchmaker

by SirenBanshee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Hate to Love, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Kylo Ren, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wall Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/pseuds/SirenBanshee
Summary: Six months after the events ofThe Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is lonely and determined to find Rey, who has been hiding with the Resistance. However, when the Force suddenly reconnects them as Rey is training near some veryspecialtrees, things get heated . . . thanks to some silverdust!Written for the Reylo Sex Pollen Challenge, because SEX POLLEN!! 😎
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 218
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems, Sex Pollen to the Rescue





	When the Force Plays Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Cuando la fuerza hace de intermediaria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237708) by [Racingirl63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63)



> Hi, everybody! The sex pollen trope is one of my favorites, because it’s just so bloody hot! 😋🔥 So when I saw the Reylo Sex Pollen Challenge writing fest, I thought ‘Oh, heck, yes! Let’s do this!’ So here’s my submission to the fest, and to the Sex Pollen to the Rescue collection.
> 
> Hugs and kisses to my cheerleader Noppoh, who is always there to support me as I continue to experiment with writing, and to the ladies of the Reylo Fic Recs group chat on Facebook for their sprints that force me to get my butt in gear! :D
> 
> And a major thank you to [Mari63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari63/pseuds/Mari63) for translating this fic into Spanish! 😽

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren entered his quarters, exhausted and enraged. _Six months_! It had been six bloody months, and he still hadn’t found her!

After Crait, the Resistance had gone into hiding, no doubt trying to lie low and regroup. Their numbers had dwindled so much, that they could have been obliterated by the First Order if they’d remained out in the open. So they’d vanished, along with their resident Jedi.

The Jedi who had _rejected_ him! Him, the Supreme Leader! What had she been thinking? They could have ruled together, done such wonderful things for the galaxy. But _nooo_ , the pigheaded scavenger had spurned and abandoned him, leaving him humiliated, devastated, and alone.

How he wished the Force would reconnect them so he could make her see reason! He flatly _refused_ to believe that Snoke had connected their minds; if that had been true, their connection would have ended with Snoke’s death. But nope, their connection had remained, or Kylo wouldn’t have been able to watch Rey shut the door of the _Falcon_ on him. He had no doubt the Force had connected them, not Snoke.

So why hadn’t it reconnected them since? Had Rey discovered a way to block the bond? Had the Force changed its mind and severed their bond? Was it throwing a tantrum? Was it _waiting_ for something? Kylo had no idea what the deal was, but he knew he was sick and tired of this crap!

It was _imperative_ that he find her! He felt as if he was dying a bit more every day that passed without her. He was tired of writing _Empress Rey Ren_ over and over in beautiful calligraphy in his journal. He was sick of listening to depressing breakup songs on repeat. And he was fed up with pathetically taking himself in hand every night, crying as he got himself off while fantasizing about what might have been if she had taken his offered hand months ago.

_“You’re nothing, but not to me. Join me . . . Please.”_

__

__

_“Yes, of course, I’ll join you, my dark Emperor. You’re so strong and handsome and powerful. I’ll be your naughty little Empress, and we’ll rule the galaxy together. Who needs those murderers, traitors, and thieves when I can sit on my_ Renperor’s _throne?”_

How many times, over the past several months, had he _come_ to that fantasy; or to the one about her dressed in voluptuous black robes, bouncing on his cock as he sat on the throne; or to the one about her bound and gagged as he thundered into her, doggie-style, right in front of a horrified Hux and the other generals, during an otherwise boring meeting?

The answer was _entirely too many_ times. Unfortunately, he was always left feeling pathetic, weak, and lonely afterwards; but he couldn’t help himself. The longer he went without his other half, the more he felt himself unravel. Where the heck was she?!

He sighed and shook his head, removing his gloves. Yet _another_ unproductive day of searching for the ever-elusive woman, only to be preparing to go to bed without her. It looked as if he was in for yet another night with his ever-trusty hand.

Suddenly, an unexpected noise came from behind him, causing him to jump! Automatically, he ignited his lightsaber and turned on his heel, only to see . . .

He froze. It couldn’t be true! He couldn’t be seeing what his eyes were telling him he was seeing.

But he could swear that Rey was standing right there, swinging her lightsaber to and fro in a training formation, her back turned to him. Apparently hearing him, she yelped and turned around; then she froze when she saw him, her mouth opening in apparent shock.

“Ben,” she whispered, so quietly he barely heard her. After a moment, she blinked, her expression changing from surprise, to fear, to anger. “What are you doing here?” she exclaimed, pointing her lightsaber at him.

For a moment, he was still too stunned to answer. But finally collecting himself, he said, “The Force must be connecting us again.”

Rey took a step forward, her lightsaber still pointed at his chest. She shook her head adamantly. “I shut down our bond after Crait!”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Apparently not.”

Rey huffed in frustration and turned away from him. “I know it wouldn’t do any good to try to walk away from you, but I don’t have to talk to you, either.”

Kylo scowled as Rey went back to her lightsaber forms. If she thought she was going to ignore him after months of agonizing radio silence, she was out of her mind!

“You’re not doing it correctly,” he said.

She paused for a moment, then continued to ignore him.

“Your left side is too exposed.”

She huffed and glanced back at him. “Just leave me alone. Go back to kicking puppies, or whatever it is you like to do these days.”

He rolled his eyes. Fine! If that was the way she wanted to act, he’d have to take matters into his own hands. Let’s just see what she thought of _this_!

He deactivated his lightsaber and pretended to ignore Rey, unfastening his bindings to remove his surcoat, cowl, and shirt, baring his chest. When he didn’t hear anything, he turned and saw that Rey was staring at his body, her eyes wide, her mouth open. He grinned smugly. _That’s right, sweetheart: take a good look at what could have been yours, and eat your heart out!_

When Rey noticed his smirk, she blushed and turned away again. His grin widened. It was about bloody time she saw his naked chest again! He didn’t know how many times over the past six months he’d sat around his quarters, shirtless, hoping the bond would open so he could torture Rey with his manly manliness. 

When he started to go to work on the fastenings of his trousers, she apparently had enough. “Can you stop that until the bond severs?” she said, turning and pointing at him.

He shrugged. “I thought you said we were going to ignore each other. I’m getting ready for bed; it’s been a long day.”

“Yes, a long day of hunting us down!” Rey snapped.

Kylo frowned. “I’m the Supreme Leader, Rey. It’s up to me to end this war . . . something, by the way, that you and I could have done _together_ months ago.”

Rey shook her head, deactivated her lightsaber, and rested her free hand on her hip. “You knew I couldn’t join you.”

“Oh, really? Because I seem to remember a certain someone telling me I wasn’t alone. A certain someone who, by the way, voluntarily shipped herself to the _Supremacy_ to see me.”

She swallowed. “That was before you decided to take over the galaxy. I can’t believe I actually thought there was hope for you! How could I have been so gullible?”

He glowered in anger. “You think _you’re_ the one who’s gullible? I asked you to rule with me; I wanted to share everything with you! But like everyone else in my life, you left me.”

“And like everyone else in _my_ life, you wanted something else more than you wanted _me_! My parents wanted drinking money; you wanted power. Well, congratulations; now you have that power. I hope you’re happy!” she spat.

He clamped his mouth shut, lest he accidentally admit the truth. He had the power, yes, but he hadn’t exactly been enjoying it. The mask of the stormtrooper who was assigned to guard his quarters was the first and last face he saw every day, which was just sad. He had no one with whom to cuddle after a long, hard day. Being under Snoke’s thumb had been a lonesome experience, but being at the top was even _worse_.

Heck, he’d even considered confiscating Hux’s cat Millicent, just to have a bit of company. And he might have, had the cat not been so well trained by her master to despise Kylo unconditionally.

And all of this nonsense was because of his blasted lov—uh, _longing_ for Rey! He had the galaxy at his feet, but he didn’t have _her_ ; he felt weak and unfulfilled, and all because of some nobody scavenger, ten years his junior, from a nowhere planet. It was ridiculous!

And he’d rather be _eaten by a rancor_ than reveal any of that to her! The last thing he needed was for her to know just how badly she’d hurt him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he said, hoping he sounded convincing. “I have everything I could ever want—the throne, the might of the First Order at my beck and call.” He crossed his arms. “And what about _you_ , little Jedi? The Jedi were never big on ‘attachments’ or having fulfilling lives; I can’t imagine you’re happy right now.”

Rey paled for a moment, then collected herself and stood tall. “At least I have _friends_. Can you say the same?”

His left eye twitched, as it always did when he grew uneasy. “I have no need for friends. Friends and loved ones are weaknesses; and eventually, they all leave, anyway. _You_ helped to remind me of that.” He glared at her.

She looked away, her face reflecting what looked like sadness. “I didn’t want to leave, but I couldn’t stay with _Kylo Ren_ ,” she said.

“Kylo Ren killed Snoke for you!” he shouted.

“No,” she yelled. “ _Ben Solo_ killed Snoke for me!”

He snarled and stepped closer. “Tell yourself whatever you want, Rey; but you’re lying to yourself, and to me! Can you really look at me now, after all this time, and try to pretend that you hate me, that you don’t care about me? What happened to the woman who told me she would help me?”

“What happened to the man who told me I wasn’t alone?!” she countered, stepping closer herself, until they were a breath away from each other.

“He’s _gone_! He was killed by a nobody scavenger who decided he wasn’t good enough for her. He offered her the galaxy, everything he had to give; and in response, she tried to kill him. She wouldn’t even _talk_ to him!”

“I did _not_ try to kill you! I had every opportunity to kill you while you were unconscious, but I couldn’t do it.” She seethed and poked him in the chest with a finger. “But perhaps I _should_ have! Perhaps if I had, the Resistance would be safe, and I wouldn’t keep wanting—”

She stopped herself at the last second, stepping back and throwing a hand over her mouth in horror. Intrigued, he reached out to her with his mind, searching for what she had been about to say. He was shocked to see images that practically mirrored what had been happening to him all these months—images of her lying in bed, crying, thinking about him and what she wished had happened.

And other images of— _now wasn’t that interesting!_ —her with her hand in her underwear, whispering his name in pain and pleasure.

“Get out of my head!” she shouted in fury. In one move, she ignited her lightsaber and struck at him. He moved aside to dodge her strike, only to turn around and see her suddenly covered in what looked like a shimmery, silver dust or pollen substance.

Rey squeaked and looked down at her dust-covered body. Frustrated, she started to dust herself off, sneezing and coughing several times. Kylo immediately reached out to help her.

“What happened to you?” he asked, dusting off her shoulders.

“I don’t know. When you moved, I accidentally hit a tree and ended up covered in whatever this stuff is.” She jerked away from him. “And I can dust myself off!”

He rolled his eyes. “Can you reach your back?”

She thought for a moment, then sighed in defeat and turned away from him. He proceeded to dust off her back, sneezing and coughing as the particles tickled his nose and throat. Right away, he, too, was nice and shimmery; he’d have to shower later when Rey was gone.

“What kind of tree was it?” he asked

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Some tree with yellow-and-red fruit.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow, suddenly feeling uneasy, but unsure why. Something about that sounded familiar. A tree with yellow-and-red fruit, with wood that contained silver dust—he was sure he’d heard of it, but he couldn’t think of what it was.

In fact, he was having trouble thinking, period. Was it his imagination, or was the temperature in the room suddenly rising? _Quickly_. He wasn’t sure, but he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Within moments, his heart rate started to increase, and he began to feel lightheaded.

“Uh, Rey,” he panted, his breathing picking up. “Something seems . . .”

He trailed off when Rey turned to face him. Her skin was flushed, and her breathing was as erratic as his. “I know,” she said, frowning in confusion and tugging on the neck of her shirt. “Is it suddenly really—”

Before she could finish her sentence, she screamed and threw her arms around her stomach, as if in agony.

He gasped in concern. “Rey, what’s wrong? Are you—”

He was suddenly overcome by a _surge_ of liquid heat that caused him to shout and drop to his hands and knees. He felt as if he was suffocating, burning up from within. Desire the likes of which he’d never experienced pooled in his loins, causing him to _hiss_ through his teeth.

His head shot up to Rey. Every molecule in his body was focussed on her, _burning_ for her. She looked so deliciously flustered, and the pupils of her eyes were so large her eyes were nearly black. What was happening to them? They had been fine until . . .

And then it finally occurred to him! The fruit, the silver dust . . .

_Desirome dust!_

He stood, bracing his hands on his knees, his chest heaving. “Rey,” he growled, trying, but failing, to remember how to form a sentence, his head swimming with dizzying desire.

He whimpered when he saw a need that mirrored his own reflect in her eyes. Ever since he first saw Rey, he’d longed to have her look at him the way she was looking at him now.

“Kylo,” she whispered, her voice needy with her want. She shivered and took a step forward.

At the sound of her voice, any rein he’d tried to keep on his control expired.

One moment, he and she were staring at each other, fighting to breathe . . . The next, their tongues were down each other’s throat!

The kiss was so brutal it probably would have hurt if it weren’t so _intoxicating_. Devouring her mouth as if she were a juicy steak and he hadn’t eaten in weeks, he slammed Rey back against a wall, trapping her with the full length of his body. He wasn’t really sure _how_ he was managing to do that, as she wasn’t actually in the room. Perhaps, wherever she was, he was pressing her against a tree, or something; who the heck cared?

She gripped his shoulders, trying to pull him even closer to her as she moved her lips against his ravenously. Feeling as if his blood were on fire, he ground his pelvis against hers, humping her through their clothes

Rey grasped his hair with both hands and yanked his head back, attacking his neck with her mouth. “What . . . is . . . happening . . . to . . . us?” she asked between open-mouth kisses and bites.

He purred, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Rey continued her assault on his heated flesh. “Desirome dust,” he managed to rumble, his lust deepening his voice. “ _Very_ powerful aphrodisiac. I want . . .”

He broke off what he was trying to say and desperately sought her lips with his own, frantically undoing her three hair buns so he could run his fingers through her silky locks. She ran her hands over his bare chest and back, causing his skin to tingle deliciously.

Frustrated that her chest was still covered, he gripped her shirt and fumbled with it, trying to remove it; Rey swatted his hands away and yanked off the shirt, tossing it aside.

He clutched Rey to himself, rubbing his chest against her breast band. The feel of her pebbling nipples was driving him out of his mind, but he wanted more. He unfastened her band and threw it over his shoulder. At last, his naked chest was against her naked chest, and he rubbed himself against her bare nipples. 

He licked Rey’s collarbone, then sucked her earlobe into his mouth. Rey moaned, grinding against him madly through their trousers.

“Please, I need . . .” she sobbed, reaching down to the fastenings of his pants.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” he asked, sucking on the pulse point of her neck. “Do you need _me_? Is that what you need?”

She nodded, tears of desperation wetting her eyes. “I need you, _now_.”

“Yes,” he hissed, fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples, thinking about what he’d seen in her mind. “And you’ve needed me _all this time_ , haven’t you? All these months. Just like I’ve needed _you_.” He chuckled when Rey clamped her mouth shut in stubborn defiance of what he was saying. “I was in your mind a few minutes ago, sweetheart; I know what I saw. You’ve wanted me; admit it.”

Rey remained obstinately silent for a moment longer, then screamed and threw her head back when Kylo leaned down to devour one of her breasts with his greedy mouth. He sucked her hungrily, feasting on her warm skin.

“Yes,” she mewled as she held his head to her chest. “Yes, I’ve wanted you. I’ve hated myself for it, felt like a traitor. But I haven’t been able to stop.”

Kylo smiled triumphantly and reared up to plant a savage kiss on her lips. “Then I’m all yours, sweetheart!”

With impossible spread, they went to work on the rest of each other’s clothing. Kylo actually _ripped_ Rey’s pants in his desperation to get to her, and Rey shucked his trousers so quickly his cock almost whacked her in the face. When at last both of them were attire-free, Rey threw her legs around him, locking herself in place.

He inhaled sharply as he pinned her to the wall and used her wetness to coat himself. Then he started to press into her, his mouth opening wide when he felt how tight and soaked she was. “Force, Rey! Feels so tight, so _good_.”

She gave a little yelp when he met and passed through a thin barrier; but she seemed to recover quickly, probably because the Desirome had made her so wet. Drowning in sensations, he bottomed out inside her and kissed both of her eyelids.

“Are you all right?” he asked, pressing his sweat-soaked forehead to hers.

She nodded, reaching down to grab his bare buttocks with both hands. “Don’t stop.”

Soon, both of them were groaning and grunting as he thundered into her. Having never before experienced sex, he’d never dreamed it could be this delicious. He wasn’t even sure if it was because of the sex, or because of _Rey_. The way her walls milked him so sweetly, the needy sounds she made, the exquisite beauty of their Force bond—he’d never be able to settle for his hand again.

Her fluids soaked his cock, enabling him to rut into her easily. He smashed his lips to hers sloppily, licking as deep into her mouth as he could. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long; so he attacked her clit with his fingers, sending a silent _thank you_ to all those holo-images he’d studied so he’d know where the clit was in case he was ever lucky enough to have sex with Rey.

“I need you to come, Rey,” he begged, pressing kisses all over her face. “I can’t hold on much longer. _Please_!”

She nodded and gulped, enthusiastically rolling her hips against his as he worked her clit harder. “So close. Yes, touch me ri- right there. I’m . . . Oh, Force, _Ben_!”

She tensed up and came with a shout, her eyes wide, her mouth open. Feeling her walls squeeze him in a death grip, he roared her name and slammed his hips against hers, emptying himself into her, drowning in bliss.

In his exhaustion, he felt his knees buckle beneath him; so he wrapped his arms around Rey and held her close as he sighed and sank to the floor. She was now straddling him, her bottom resting on his thighs, her head lying on his shoulder, his cock still inside her.

He gave himself a moment to catch his breath, then asked, “Are you okay?”

“Mhm,” she hummed, purring like a kitten.

He kissed her forehead and couldn’t help but smile. He’d never thought his first time would be against a wall, after being exposed to horny dust; but he was _completely_ fine with it! Feeling the way her body had worked and stretched to accommodate him had been an _otherworldly_ experience. And like him, she’d never been with anyone else. She was fully his, and he was fully hers.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this happy, this content. His entire life, he’d been plagued with self-doubt, loneliness, and fears of inadequacy. But in this moment, Rey was in his arms; he was inside her, _one with her_. And he felt satisfied and relaxed.

. . . Until he suddenly felt _less_ satisfied and relaxed. Before he realized what was happening, his heart-rate was increasing, that now-familiar heat starting to build in his loins. He bit down hard on Rey’s shoulder and moaned as his cock began to harden again inside her. Clearly, the Desirome was still in effect. 

Rey must have felt it, too, because she started to whimper and squirm against him. “Ben, I feel . . .” She trailed off and pressed wet kisses to his neck.

“We’re not done yet,” he rumbled, gripping her waist with both hands and sharply thrusting up into her.

She moaned and went to work, enthusiastically bouncing on his cock. He held her against him, enjoying the feel of her soft breasts as they brushed against his chest. But he suddenly found himself on the floor when Rey threw herself forward, tackling him to the ground.

She gripped both of his wrists and trapped them on either side of his head as she began to ride him with urgency. Her eyes were full of fire as she made eye contact with him and captured his bottom lip between her teeth, biting and tugging on it. He was pretty sure the sound that emerged from his throat wasn’t human.

“Rey,” he almost pleaded, breaking his wrists free to grip her thighs.

She thrust her tongue into his mouth, humming. Their tongues met and wrapped around each other, fighting for dominance. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t _want_ to breathe! He wanted to suck her very _soul_ into his body and give her his in return!

And when she broke away from his lips to kiss his chest and tongue both of his nipples, whatever control he wanted to pretend he still had evaporated.

He seized her by her hips and practically threw her off him, surprising her. “Little Jedi temptress,” he ground out, flipping her onto her hands and knees and getting into position behind her.

She threw her head back with a groan and rubbed her backside against his erection. “You know I can take whatever I want,” she said, throwing him a grin over her shoulder.

He smirked wickedly and slapped one of her butt cheeks with the palm of his hand. “Then _take it_!”

He plunged into her, his head swimming as their new position allowed him to reach even _deeper_ inside her. He held himself still for a second, taking a moment to savor the way her walls were pulsing around him, then started to pound into her.

Rey was making noises that could put a holo-porn star to shame as she met his hips with her own. Grunting, he slapped her bottom again, then reached around and touched his fingers to her mound, coating them with her juices. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he tasted her for the first time. His eyes closed as he savored her salty sweetness; if she was going to taste that good, he’d have to make sure to go down on her the next time they did this!

And depending on how long the Desirome remained in their systems, that next time might come sooner than later; there was no way to know yet. All he did know was that he didn’t want to finish without Rey; so he touched her clit again, working her as quickly as he could.

Suddenly, he felt as if his balls were being gently caressed by fingers. He hissed in pleasure; but when he glanced down, he was surprised to see that Rey wasn’t touching them. She turned her head to give him a sly smirk, and he eyed her suspiciously. Then, when he felt as if he was being fondled and squeezed, he coughed in surprise.

The little _minx_! She was using the Force on him to play with his rocks! He glared at her, but _not_ in anger. Oh, no, he was _far_ from angry. So the little vixen thought she was clever, did she? Well, he could play that game, too!

It was _so_ on!

Rutting into her mercilessly, he spanked her one more time, then held her hips with both hands and used the Force to send a vibrating sensation to her clit, causing his name to erupt from her lips. “Naughty Jedi,” he grunted.

“ _Kriff_ ,” she sobbed as she continued her Force-assault on his family jewels. “Ben, _Ben_ , I’m going to—”

“Come for me!” he commanded, increasing the strength of the vibrations. “Rey, come for me, now!”

She clamped around him with a piercing wail, her walls practically choking his cock. Slapping his hips to hers two more times, he howled and exploded inside her, his seed flooding her in burst after burst. He almost lost the ability to breathe it felt so good.

He collapsed on top of her, his hands next to hers on the ground, his head resting on her back. If the Demirome didn’t work its way out of their systems soon, he’d probably die.

But there were _definitely_ worse ways to go!

*****

Later, Kylo lay in bed, hardly able to move. His body was utterly _exhausted_ , and who could blame it? He and Rey had been insatiable until the effects of the Desirome finally faded and their Force-connection shut off. That much activity was bound to drain any man.

But it had been _sooo_ worth it! The way he and Rey had come together, over and over—he pressing her against the wall, he behind her, she on top, he with his tongue inside her—had been explosive and so much better than any of his fantasies. But now, a couple of hours later, his mind wouldn’t let him sleep; he was too confused about what had happened.

Why, after six months of nothing, had the Force chosen _now_ to connect them? Why had it brought them together _specifically_ when Rey had been around Desirome trees?

And _why_ had it kept them connected for _so long_ , letting them work the Desirome out of their systems, before finally disconnecting them?

He would never be foolish enough to think the Force had _wanted_ them to have sex. Because that would be ridiculous, right?

_Right?_

Kylo sighed, deciding it didn’t matter. Either way, he was grateful to the Force for what it had done. It had given him the most unforgettable night of his life.

And now, at last, _he knew where Rey was_! The Desirome tree was found only on the planet Naviin-Z. He could lead an attack against the planet right away and destroy the Resistance once and for all!

Yet, to his surprise, the idea wasn’t as appealing to him as it should have been. Instead, two days later, he found himself informing Hux that he would be taking his ship on a private ‘mission’ for a few hours (the actual duration of the ‘mission’ was up for debate, but Hux didn’t need to know that). Then he started to make his way, alone, to Naviin-Z, telling Rey—when the bond _conveniently_ reopened when he was getting close to the planet—to meet him alone in the forest.

He’d always wanted to see a Desirome tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t seem to write anything but porn, can I? 😹 Sex pollen has now officially been marked off my bucket list of tropes to try! Thank you so much for reading! May the matchmaking Force be with you. :D


End file.
